HeartPounding
by MidnightWritings
Summary: A HinaHidan crackshot for twilightaddict131.


Heart-Pounding (A Hina/Hidan oneshot)

[b]**As I promised, I am updating my birthday oneshots! Yay! *bows deeply* Gomenasai twilightaddict131-san! I was on a cruise (a present from my grandma) for my sixteenth birthday… *sheepish smile* I started this the night before I left. ^^" Whoops~ Anywho, happy belated birthday, I hope it was amazing!**[/b]

He doesn't know why, but whenever he comes to that one dango shop in Konoha, usually with his miser of a partner, his heart starts pounding. Not just pounding, explode-out-of-my-chest-holy-crap-I'm-dying-even-though-I'm-f*cking-immortal pounding. That second kind of pounding usually starts when he sees his favorite waitress.

Hyuuga Hinata…

"Heh," Hidan grins a little as he walks into the dango shop for the millionth time. But today is different. Hidan is alone. The hostess turns dark red at sight of the shirtless Jashinist, making him smirk.

"Y-Your usual table, Hidan-san?" She asks with the dark blush staining her entire face.

"Ah," He inclines his head in a slight nod. His usual table is in the corner, one of the farthest ones from the door and the one that Hinata has on her rotation of tables no matter what. The waitress sits him down at his usual table with a deep blush, sliding a menu to him but he waves it off. "I already know what I f*cking want," She bows deeply, murmuring an apology as she backs away, letting his favorite waitress take her place.

"O-Oh, Hidan-san," The Hyuuga ex-heiress smiles a little, putting her weight on one leg as she pulls out her pad of paper. There's a pencil behind her left ear and it takes her a second to remember where she put it.

"Don't call me 'Hidan-san' dammit," He says crossing his arms with a slight pout as he puffs out his cheeks. "Just f*cking Hidan. How many times do I have to say that?!"

"Okay, s-sorry, Hidan." She says softly, a blush staining her cheeks from his language. He looks up at her and the air he's been holding in deflates noisily. She giggles behind the pad of paper, bringing it to her mouth to hide the smile. His heart starts racing as he thinks dirty thoughts. His favorite fantasy comes to his mind's eye, the one where she's serving him in more ways than one.

[i]_F*ck! Uh… flowers! Puppies! Rainbows! Gah~_[/i] He thinks screwing his eyes closed, desperately trying to keep himself from taking advantage of her right then. When he opens his eyes, she's patiently waiting for him to speak again.

"W-What would you like to eat?" She asks but her pencil is already scratching across the page, obviously having known what he was going to order. "Or-Orange blossom dango, chilled sa-sake, and a bowl of rice?" He smirks again, crossing his arms across his bare and well-toned chest.

"Ah… How do you always remember what I like?" He asks, tilting his head to the side with slight curiosity. In truth, Hinata is a total curiosity to him. Whenever he hits on her (which is more often than not) all she does is turn red and scurry back to the kitchen to pick up an order or whatever. Any other girl that he does that to faints or calls the police. He practically has his own private cell in the Konoha Jail.

"I-…You," She bites her lip and her pale eyes dart from side to side, obviously trying to find an excuse not to answer his question. Hidan reaches out and grasps her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me, dammit," He says firmly, but still gently enough so he doesn't scare her too much.

"I…It's because… Y-You're… You're cool Hidan!" She blurts, darting away from him.

"Huh?" The word hits him like a ton of bricks.

"I-I really like you," She says with a dark blush. "Y-You're cool. So I-I remember things about you,"

"Funny," He says leaning forward, so close that his breath hits her face. "'Cause I think you're f*cking beautiful and that I want to kiss you," Her entire face goes red and she hesitates before nodding.

"Y-You can k-kiss me…if you want," He doesn't need any more encouragement than that to lean forward, slipping his hand to the back of her neck as he presses his lips to hers gently.


End file.
